Wings of an Eagle
by C.Grishnackh
Summary: The last thing I remember was falling asleep. And then waking up in the woods in the North next to a dead Dire Wolf and then being found by Eddard Stark and his sons. I remember everything from watching Game of Thrones, but will I be able to survive all of it and survive as William Morrow?


ISCLAIMER: I do not own any content used in this story, all content used belongs to their respective owners as such.

I could feel the wind and hear the sound of the waves. I stood there among a massive gathering of IronBorn waiting for the moment for one of the many people gathered before to stake their claim to take the mantle of the Salt Throne, and King of the Iron Islands. Little did they know of the knowledge I possess, the things I could bring to the Iron Islands that would make them a force to be reckoned with in all of Westeros. I stood there besides Balon Grejoy's last living son and heir, Theon Grejoy, and Balon's only daughter, Yara, who I've grown to have more affection for out of all the women I've encountered in my time in this world ever since I found myself in Westeros besides the dead direwolf.

"We speak in the presence of the Drowned God. In his name we gather today to choose a new King as our leader." The Drowned Priest proclaimed.

"Who makes a claim?"

All the IronBorn gathered at the KingsMoot at this momentous occasion that would decide the fate of the Iron Islands looked around for a moment looking for someone with the courage to step up and make their claim to the Salt Thorne. As I stood next to her I looked to Yara as she looked left and right as she finally stepped forward to make her claim to her late father's throne.

"I am Yara Grejoy, daughter of Balon Grejoy King of the Iron Islands." she proclaimed.

"I claim the Salt Throne."

"We've never had a Queen, not once." an Ironborn Lord said.

"There are many things that we've never done, we've never made our mark upon the world, the great lords of Westeros pay us no mind until our little raids buzzed enough through their kingdoms enough to become a nuisance than they shut us down, they conquer us, humiliate us, and go right back to forgetting we exist." Yara said as the Iron Born that were gathered all nodded in agreement,

"We are a sea people." Yara continued as more nodded in agreement and called out aye in agreement,

"Our God is a sea God, when I am Queen we will build a fleet like the will-"

"You cannot be Queen!" an IronBorn lord called out.

"I am not finished!" Yara exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" the Ironborn said

"A woman will not lead us, not when Balon's own male heir has returned." He continued not knowing the horrors that Theon endured at the hands of Ramsay Bolton as the mass of Ironborn gathered looked to him as he stepped forward and looked around at the men of the Iron Islands gathered on this auspicious day.

"I am Theon Greyjoy," Theon stated.

"Last living son of Balon Greyjoy, and she is your rightful ruler." He continued motioning to his sister.

"Those of you that have sailed under her and there are many of you here, you know what shes is." He said as the men nodded in agreement and called out aye.

"She is a reaver, she is a warrior, she is Ironborn!" He proclaimed as the crowd gathered continued to call out aye in agreement, as I took a deep breath to prepare myself looking behind myself to see Euron making his way through the crowd.

"We will find no better leader, this our Queen." Theon said pointing toward his sister as the men gathered began shouting and cheering her name as I saw Euron stepping forward to stake his claim, I stood with my heart racing waiting for the moment to stake my claim.

"I'm Euron Greyjoy I claimed the Salt Throne." Euron proclaimed moving toward his niece and nephew.

"Niece, Nephew." He said warmly.

"Little Theon." Euron said as he moved his hand over Theon's cheek.

"Heard you managed to fuck things right in to the ground, captured a caslte you couldn't keep, got yourself taken prisoner, even heard you have no cock." Euron said smugly as the crowd laughed in agreement.

"Explains why you think a woman can be king."

When did you return Uncle?" Yara asked to her uncle.

"A few days ago, I had some things to take care of that were long overdue." Euron replied to his niece.

"I'm glad you are here, now I know what my first act as Queen will be." Yara said as she paced forward.

"To execute the man that killed my Father." She announced as the crowd gathered looked at one another confused, I closed my fist and took another deep breath.

*Wait, wait for the right moment* I thought to myself.

"I did, I killed him." Euron said.

"Threw him right over a rope bridge and watched him fall."

"He was leading us nowhere and we'd still be heading there if it weren't for me." He stated.

"No one loved him, no one wanted to follow him, he led us into two wars we couldn't win. I apologize to you all for not killing him years ago!"

"It would have been hard to do, you weren't here, last I heard you were gallivanting around the world having a grand old time." Theon said as Euron bowed his head and brushed his own nose,

"Gallivanting, is that thing you start to say once your dick gets chopped off?" Euron retorted as the crowd began to laugh once more.

"Did the great lords of Westeros teach you words like that?" He asked as the crowd laughed in agreement.

"You were gone, Yara was here being Ironborn, leading Ironborn getting ready to lead us back to glory." Theon retorted.

"And how will she do that?" Euron replied.

"I will build the largest fleet the world has ever seen." Yara said in response.

"Right idea, except I'm the one whose going to build the Iron fleet because I'm the only one who knows how to use it, I've been all over the world, I've seen more of it than all of you combined." Euron said.

"And across the sea there is a person who hates the great lords of Westeros just as much as we do, someone with a large army and three large dragons and no husband." He said raising his arms.

"I'm going to build that fleet and I'm going to galavant right over along with my big cock." He said grabbing his manhood as the crowd laughed once more.

"You're going to seduce her?" Yara asked.

"I'm not going to seduce her the Iron Fleet will seduce her, and together we're going to take the Seven Kingdoms." Euron responded,

"I wasn't born to be King, I paid the Iron price and here I stand." He proclaimed as the mass gathered cheered in agreement and began cheering his name and raising their fists. I took one last deep breath as I stepped forward.

"I am William Morrow." I said stepping forward as they stopped cheering as Euron, Theon, and Yara both looked at me.

"I lay claim to the Salt Throne."

"My name is not of any house in Westeros, but most of you gathered here have heard of my exploits and know of my story, I was found next to a dead dire wolf, I was brought in by Eddard Stark in the North a man who none of you who hold highly, I brought down many Gold Cloaks in King's Landing in the throne room with this." I said unholstering my 45 pistol and presented it to everyone

"I fought them all off when Stark tried and failed to dethrone the sadistic little bastard Joffrey Baratheon" I continued.

"I fought through the dirty grime filled streets of King's Landing to make my escape and found a ship that sailed me across the sea to Essos, where for a time I served the Dragon Queen herself as one of her most trusted advisors, and presented to her plans to make weapons like this and many more deadlier weapons."I said unholstering a flintlock pistol presenting it to the crowd gathered.

"This is just but a piece of what I have to offer to bring you back to what you once were, the most feared thing in all of Westeros!." I said as the crowd cheered.

"Last I heard you ran away when things started to get too rough." Euron said.

"You're not even Ironborn, do you expect these people to follow you? And what do you plan to do with that?"

I looked toward Euron with a stern look on my face for a moment.

"I'm counting on them to follow me." I said looking back toward the crowd.

"From where I come from there was a people like you thousands of years ago, they raided and reaved all over the known world at the time in search of wealth and glory, but most of all survival, where they came from was a cold and hard place just like the Iron Islands, hard places breed hard men just like all of you gathered here today, they resorted to raiding to prolong the life of their people, they raided and burned their names in blood and song in the written history just as all of you have in my world, they made a mark on the peoples they reaved and sacked that lasted for countless years, when I am King I plan to do the same for all of you but our mark will last forever! I proclaimed as the crowd all nodded silently.

"And this wretch, this fool that abandoned all of you that he claims to be the one to lead you, he left you to carry out yet another failed war that Balon led you all in against the Iron Throne to reestablish the Old Way upon Westeros, what does he have to offer you? The same failed promises that Balon offered you? What I can give to you is the power that Aegon and his dragons had when they came to Westeros." I continued as I looked at Euron.

"What power could you have to offer them? The one single thing your holding in your hand, do you plan to conquer the Seven Kingdoms with just that?" Euron asked.

"Aye I do." I said.

"There will be many more weapons like this once I am King, many more larger and more powerful weapons wielded by these men." I said pointing the flintlock at Euron with my finger on the trigger.

"What are you-". Euron tried to say,

Before he could finish his sentence I pressed down on the trigger discharging the lead ball with a loud bang as it flew out of the barrel with a cloud of smoke and made its way into Euron's chest as he collapsed on his knees and then to the ground as the IronBorn gathered stood there stunned silence.

"This is just a piece of what I offer you, with weapons like this you will be able to once again become the terror of Westeros, when all is finally done I will lead you back to Westeros, and reclaim the lands that Harren the Black conquered and more. Why do you want to fight? What are you fighting for? What is it that you wish to ask the Drowned God? When will you all die and descend to his watery hall? I see a harvest celebrated in blood, I see a city made of marble and a burning boiling sea. So tell me, do all of you want to live forever!?" I proclaimed.

The Ironborn stood there for a moment in silence. And then slowly began chanting my name and raising their fists,

MOMENTS LATER

I kneeled there knee deep in the water as I prepared myself for what was to become the next. My drowning and then rising again, harder and stronger. As King of the Iron Islands. The Drowned Priest pushed me under the water as I felt my breath leave me.

"Let William your servant be born again from the sea as you were." The Priest chanted.

"Bless him with salt, bless him with stone, bless him with steel, listen to the waves, listen to the God he is speaking to us and he says we shall have no King but William Morrow". He continued as I began to gasp for breath.

"Let the sea wash your follies and you vanaties away, let the old William drown, let his lungs fill with seawater." He kept going as I gasped for breath as water filled my lungs and began to lose consciousness.

"Let the fish eat the scales off his eyes, what is dead may never die but rises again harder and stronger!" He finished as I finally blacked out and he let go of me as my unconscious body bobbed to the surface.

Two men grabbed my lifeless body dragged me ashore as Theon and the crowd of Iron Born gathered watched, as well as Yara who watched worriedly as the men place me on my back on the shore. They all stood there, watching my lifeless body awaiting me to wake back up. But as I lay there I saw the Drowned God himself.

"Go forth William Morrow, carve your legacy in blood in song in my name." He said.

When my finished my vision of him began to fade as I began to regain consciousness as my eyes opened back up as I turned got up on hands and knees spitting up the seawater regaining my breath as I stood up on my knees looking around. The Drowned Priest looked at me for a moment and then picked up the Driftwood Crown and hovered it above my head.

"What is dead may never die." He preached as he rested it atop my head.

"What is dead may never die!" The IronBorn gathered around me proclaimed and began to cheer as I began to stand up and looked at the crowd gathered around.

"First we build, weapons, ships, and then men to wield them." I ordered.


End file.
